


Play Pretend

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, George pretends to be Fred, Hermione thinks it's Fred, Infidelity, Sexual Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2463947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George impersonates Fred to enjoy a moment with Hermione</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> For a Quick fic challenge over at my Livejournal.

It takes a lot of planning. Hermione’s one of the only people who can ever tell them apart, so George has to be sneaky. If she gets a chance to pay too much attention to him, she’ll know who he really is before he can get what he wants. He can’t let Fred find out, not about this, but he also has to do it because he has to know what it’s like. If he has her once, he’ll be able to satisfy himself and start trying to let her go. It’s utter bollocks that he and his twin have to fall for the same girl and that Fred’s the one who gets her. Of course, Fred’s the one who went after her while George just pined in silence like a wanker.

He waits until a day that Fred’s got an experiment he’s focused on, and Verity’s working to watch the shop. He says he’s running some errands, which isn’t really a lie, but it’s not the truth, either. He hates that the only thing that can get between him and Fred is his secret about his true feelings for Hermione. Maybe doing this will ease those feelings, and he’ll be able to be around them without wanting what they have, without coveting and feeling so jealous it drives him mad.

It’s Saturday, so Hermione’s not at the office. She works from home on Saturdays when Fred’s got work, and it’s a routine that’ll benefit his plan. It’s not like Fred hasn’t snuck off occasionally for a quick shag instead of lunch before on weekends he’s working. When George arrives, he stays as quiet as possible, not wanting her to know he’s there yet. She’s at her desk with stacks of parchment all over it, distracted by whatever she’s reading.

Moving up behind her, he leans down to kiss her neck, chuckling when she startles. “Don’t have much time, Hermione,” he says, nibbling on her ear as he reaches down to squeeze her tits.

“Fred! Isn’t this is a bit presumptuous? What if I’m not in the mood?” she asks in the swotty tone that makes his cock throb.

“I’ll just help get you in the mood,” he says, keeping his tone light and not desperate like he feels. There should be some guilt hearing her call him Fred, but George just feels aroused having her tits in his hands finally. “Gonna bend you over your desk and fuck you hard, Hermione.”

“I don’t what’s got into you,” she says, but she isn’t protesting. Instead, she’s standing up and pulling her skirt up. He groans when he sees her arse, the red knickers skimpier than he’s ever imagined. “If we’re doing this, you’re going to lick me first.”

“With pleasure.” George kneels behind her, tugging her knickers down and spreading her legs. She leans over the desk, bracing her weight on it as he starts licking her cunt. The noises she makes when he sucks on her clit and fucks his fingers into her are making his cock ache.

“Fred, stop teasing,” she scolds, barely getting the words out as he flicks his tongue against her clit. George pulls her against his face, urging her to move and ride his mouth, licking into her as she rolls her hips. When she comes, he has to press the heel of his hand against his cock to keep from coming in his pants.

He stands up when she’s still trembling from her orgasm and thrusts into her, knowing he’s thicker than Fred but not as long. He hopes she’s still too caught up in how it all feels to notice the difference. He grips her hips as he fucks into her, loving the way she squeezes him, so tight and wet, and he makes it his mission to draw more noises out of her because they turn him on.

“Not so rough,” she murmurs, pushing back to meet his thrusts, her actions contradicting her words. He wants her to feel it, to remember him inside her for hours after he’s left, to compare every time with Fred to this, even if she thinks he’s Fred.

“You like it like this, sweetheart,” he says, using one of Fred’s names. “You’re fucking back onto my cock like you’re desperate for it. Bet you wish you had more, don’t you? Another cock fucking into this tight cunt with me? Maybe in your arse instead?” An evil part of him makes him keep talking. “Could have George over for dinner, couldn’t we? Let him have your arse while I fuck your cunt? Bet you’d love having his cock, too.”

“Fred, don’t say such things,” she whispers, voice breathless from the pounding he’s giving her. “You know how it gets me off hearing you talk like that.”

George blinks and wonders if she means they actually do talk about him like this. “I like getting you off,” he admits, reaching up to squeeze her tits as he keeps thrusting into her cunt. When he feels his orgasm approaching, he sinks deep inside her and comes, wanting her to feel it. He moves his hand between her legs, rubbing at her clit until she tenses then shudders, coming again as his cock pulses inside her.

“Can I ask what brought this on?” She straightens up and reaches for her wand.

“Just wanted you. I’d better get back now, before George notices I’m missing.” He pulls his pants and trousers up, tucking his wet cock into them. He doesn’t want to clean her off of him just yet, and he reaches between her legs to coat his fingers, sucking on them as he hurries out of her office area. When he gets back to the shop, he checks himself in a mirror before he goes to the work room. Fred’s busy with his experimenting, and George goes in to help, greeting him with a squeeze of his shoulder and a grin, the taste of his brother’s wife still on his tongue.

End


End file.
